


Fandom Imagines, or whatever

by atomicfanboy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Creativitwins, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicfanboy/pseuds/atomicfanboy
Summary: I write a lot of things, here are some of those things (some are from my Tumblr and/or Wattpad)I'll add tags, fandoms, and so on as I addEverything will be ooc because reasons (the reasons are I write for me, read if you want, or don't. I like what I write and that's all that matters here)
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Original Male Character(s), Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Alexios x trans male!Reader

"Ah ah ah." I grimaced when he grabbed my arm, putting on an innocent look before looking back at him.  
"Don't give me that look. Come on. Off." He commanded lightly.  
I glared at him for a moment when he turned away, but I slid my shirt off anyway, pausing for a second and running my fingers a cross the too-tight cloth that held my chest in.  
I looked up at Alexios.  
Alexios's pov  
When he looked up at me I saw a flash of desperation cross his features, like he was begging me to let it go, just this once.  
I felt a pang in my heart and my stomach churned a little.  
I hated doing this to him, but it would be worse for him if he didn't take it off.  
"You're already in hot water for fighting in it. Off." I comanded again, softening my tone after scolding him, hoping he'd understand that I was only concerned for his well-being.  
Reader's pov  
I looked back down, again, tracing my fingers over it, savoring these last few moments of the comfort that came from the tightness around my chest.  
I wasn't sure if I'd be okay tonight. Not that that's anything new but... I still didn't want to deal with it.  
I looked up as a rough hand reached out and took mine carefully. I followed the path up, then met Alexios's eyes as he placed a small kiss to my knuckles.  
"It'll be alright, love. I'm right here. You can sleep in one of my shirts, if it'll make you feel better," he offered.  
I let out a small laugh as he let go of my hand, then looked down, and back up.  
"Promise?" I half-joked.  
My part of that exchange sounded much drier than I meant it to, and I could feel the desperation in my own features.  
Instead of answering he kissed my forehead, then grabbed a spare shirt.  
I took a breath and quickly took off the make-shift binder, grabbing the shirt Alexios was offering and pulling it over my head before I had another second to think about it.  
The sudden weight and heat of my chest made my head spin. It was awful. Tears began hurning my eyes and I crossed my arms, pushing my cheesy up a little, off the skin underneath.  
Alexios carefully took me in his arms and led me to bed, laying me down, kissing my forehead again.  
"Why are you even with me? You could be with a real man you know?" I asked weakly, looking at him. I didn't have the energy to look anywhere else.  
He looked back at me for a moment, then shook his head, walking over and moving the blankets back, then crawling in bed with me, pulling them back up.  
He put an arm around me and pulled me close so I was pressed against him.  
"You may not have been born with the body of a man, but you're a better man, more of a man, than most of those I fight." He said simply.  
I smiled a little, letting my arm snake around him.  
Diff pov  
That was all it took.  
That one little movement and he knew he would be alright.


	2. Connor x trans man!reader

I walked silently beside Conner.  
It wasn't the usual silence that welcomed me to fill it with those pointless stories I loved to tell, no. This was different. This was the kind of silence that had me to afraid to move, quieting my breathing until it was barely there. This was the silence where I regret my entire existence because I know someone is mad, and I fear the smallest sensory input will set them off.  
But he was moving, and I wouldn't dare hang back, just in case that's what set him off instead.  
I wouldn't beak the silence, and he couldn't, so we needed a third party to start the conversation, and I both desperately craved, and dreaded the time we would find one, whether it be a person, an animal, or a twig snapping somewhere in the forest.  
Finally I managed to scrape together just enough fragile confidence to get out a small noise that I so heavily regretted the moment it escaped.  
"Sorry," I barely managed to get out, but I could barely make out the word, and I wasn't sure if it was even audible by the time the sound reached his ears.  
He paused, and looked at me, and I wasn't sure if I was happy I couldn't see his eyes, or not.  
I looked away, trying to seem interested in the trees, when really I was terrified.  
"I'm not mad at you."  
The words, though comforting, brought absolutely no release. Every muscle in my body seemed tense, and I was thinking of every possible situation and how to get out, but at the same time I wasn't thinking at all. I could easily run if I needed, or wanted, to. I know there's no point in trying, he could catch me so, so easily, but would he try?  
"(Y/n)," he called quietly, moving to take my face in his hands, rubbing circles on my cheeks. "Look at me, please," he all but begged.  
My eyes flickered to his face, then away, over and over.  
He closed his eyes and let out a slow breath as he slipped his fingers between mine.  
"I'm not mad at you." He repeated. "I just want you to be safe."  
"I-... I know, you're just... worried... about me..." I trailed.  
He leaned forward a little more.  
If I just... turned my head a little...  
"I just want you safe," he breathed.  
I nodded a little, then tipped my head up a little, and our lips met.


	3. Frozen Lake (Sanders Sides)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Vomiting, passing out, cold temperatures, being underwater

Roman wasn't paying attention to where he put his feet, That's all that had happened. It was snowy, and they'd all unknowingly walked onto a frozen lake.  
Deceit and Remus were there, but Remus had run off, saying something about building a giant snow dick before somehow disappearing in the clean white snow, so now it was Roman, Logan, Patton, Virgil, and Deceit.  
The snake-faced side had hung back from the group, muttering to himself and shivering slightly. The coats provided were great, but Deceit was cold-blooded. The little adventure would be over soon anyways, even if it wasn't Deceit could slip away at any time and his disappearance would be celebrated, but he had an ominous feeling, something bad was going to happen, he just knew it... then it happened.

Roman made a grand gesture, hopping a little, his weight landing on one foot, there was a crack, then the ice shattered.  
Virgil stared in shock, quickly starting to panic, Logan froze for a moment, and Patton cried out.  
Deceit barely hesitated before throwing off his coat and looking around quickly, spotting a tree not to far away. Trees meant solid land. He pointed and barked out an order before turning to the hole and diving in with little to no hesitation, briefly seeing Virgil start scrambling towards the tree with Patton in tow and Logan trailing behind.

It hurt, but Deceit forced his eyes open, looking around quickly, spotting Roman who looked shocked.  
He wasn't moving much, and his mouth hung open, the way his hair moved around his face...  
Deceit dove for him, grabbing onto the prince's suit, pulling him closer then wrapping an arm around him scanning the above ice for a brighter patch, seeing one and swimming towards it, begging his muscles to keep him moving if for nothing but to get Roman out.

He beat at the thin layer of ice, breaking it quickly and forcing Roman up before him.  
Deceit couldn't see much from below, but suddenly there were shadows and Roman was lifted out quickly.  
Deceit pulled himself up, taking a deep breath, despite efforts to restrain himself. He had a hard time, but he did pull himself out of the water, managing to crawl a little away before collapsing on the snow.

 ** _(Vomiting, passing out, and more cold)_**  
Everything was wrong, everything felt wrong, not just the painful cold, not just the heavy wetness of his clothes, everything.  
His stomach was swirling and he gagged, managing to move his hand and shove some snow out of the way, picking himself up a little bit before wrenching.  
The contents of his stomach emptied into the small hole in the snow.  
His breathing was erratic, and as he scraped snow over the pit of mostly stomach acids and water, he realized how much he was shaking. His eyes were blurry as his throat, mouth, and nose burned, and everything else became colder and colder.  
He moved back and collapsed once more, his vision quickly being taken over by black spots.  
 ** _(Okay it's over)_**

_At least Roman was okay..._


	4. It's a rescue (Creativitwins)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Implied abuse/bad treatment of a main character, implied impersonation of character, crying

It started off like any normal return from adventuring.

Roman got back, kicked his boots off, and lay down in his bed for a while, just resting.  
He got up, showered, got into comfortable clothes and just relaxed for a while.  
That's when it got strange.

Someone knocked, and before he could answer someone kicked down his door.  
He shot up, looking over as his brother stormed into the room.

"Remus? What did you do that for!?" He exclaimed. He was tired, so at this moment in time he was mildly annoyed at best, but he was sure he'd be more upset later when he had the emotional battery for it.

Remus didn't respond, simply picking up Roman and slinging him over his shoulder before leaving his room.

"Remus! What are you doing! Why? What's happening?!" Roman continued yelling, mixing in some colorful language the longer he went without a response.  
Finally though he seemed to get the question right.

"What is this!?"

By this point they were in the 'dark side' of the mindscape.  
Remus threw Roman over his shoulder again and Roman landed on a couch that was surprisingly soft.

"It's a rescue." Remus responded, fuming with anger.  
Now Roman was confused.  
What did he mean by 'rescue'?

"What?"  
Remus frowned.

Suddenly he wasn't Remus, now Roman was staring at his own reflection, and it took a moment, then it clicked.  
He knew.

"Oh..." Roman trailed off, looking away.  
Remus changed back then dropped down next to his brother on the couch.  
There was a moment of silence between the two then a small shuffling noise.  
Roman looked over, and Remus had his arms open.

For a moment Roman could only stare.  
Then his emotions crashed and got the better of his.  
His throat tightened and tears started building up in his eyes, and he accepted the hug, throwing his arms around Remus' midsection, burying his face in his brother's shoulder.  
He heard a small sigh from Remus, then felt his hands running through his hair in a soothing manner as Roman said 'I'm sorry' over and over again for a reason neither of them quite understood, but Remus was quick to comfort.

"It's okay, you're okay, you didn't do anything wrong..."

After maybe fifteen minutes of just sitting there crying Roman was thoroughly exhausted and as he drifted off, he heard Remus mutter one more phrase.

"They didn't deserve you anyway."


End file.
